Its a nice life
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: This is how i imagine what happebed to the lives if harry and ginny right after the war! This is really funny and cute! Very romantic and all ships are cannon. Have fun reading! Im good. Sry for bragging.English and im not sure if K is the perfect rating, but we’ll see.
1. Chapter one

He went straight up to the Gryffindor tower, completely and utterly exhausted. He had to shower and eat too, so he went into the bathroom and mustered the energy to take a full shower.

Then he called on kreacher. "Sandwich..please.. nevermind I'm too sleepy." He said, shaking his head. "You may go,kreacher. Get some rest please." He said before collapsing on the bed. He was so exhausted, but yet, he couldn't sleep! He just lay there!

While he lay there, he thought of something Luna had said to him two years ago. They had a very late meeting of the DA that day, and were all quite tired. Harry had noticed that Luna was working extra hard that day, she produced her first full patronus. After that meeting she was extremely tired. "Great job Luna! You need to get some rest now." He had told her. Luna had just shook her head. "I'm far too tired to fall asleep." She said, dreamily, and wandered away. He had no idea what that meant at the time, and thought it was an extremely stupid thing to say. But now he knew exactly what she meant. He, Harry Potter, was far to tired to fall asleep.

He stared up at the ceiling, knowing sleep would not come easily. He tried to shut his brain off and just sleep. It wasn't working. He couldn't keep his mind off. It was too busy.

Harry's brain at the moment:

-10% thinking about "this is all my fault that people died/I hope everyone is ok

-30% what are Ron and Hermione doing

-60% "WHAT DO I SAY TO GINNY?!"

Yes, Ginny had been on his mind a lot. What do you say to a person after all that? He decided the only thing to do was to get up and walk downstairs.

He tried to open the door, but it hid something hard. "Ow!" A voice said. The door had hit a person. Who would be dumb enough to sit in front of a door that opens from the opposite way? Oh. Ginny. That's who.

"Ginny. What're you doing here?" He asked, shocked. "Um, waiting for you." They stared at each other awkwardly. "Um, in very sorry for your loss" Harry said dumbly. A tear glistened in Ginny's eye.

"BAD HARRY! Bad Harry! Why would you bring that up?!" He thought to himself.

"Th-thanks." Ginny replied. She looked down at her feet. Great, they were right back to square one.

"So I guess we have to sort some things out now." Harry said. "Like what?" Ginny questioned. "You know Ginny, us!" Harry said irritated. This triggered something in Ginny.

She punched him on the arm. Then hugged him really hard. Then broke down sobbing. 'What?!" Harry thought to himself. 'Is the angry, sad, happy or relieved.?' "I'm... so... sorry!!!" He heard her say between sobs. "For what? Nothings your fault. It was all me." He said, sitting down next to her and patting her arm.

"Don't say that" she snapped. He decoded if Ginny told him not to say something, he wouldn't say it. They sat there for a long time. "Listen, you probably won't want to be with me anymore, but just so you know... I love you." He told her.

She froze. "Wait, WHAT?" She stood up quick. "I thought YOU wouldn't ever wanna talk to ME agin. Then I'd have to tell you that I loved you." She said, confused.

"Why would you think THAT?" He asked, standing up too. "I don't know, why did you think I didn't wanna be with you?" She asked. "Well, I left you, then left you again, then died on purpose, technically leaving you again." He said. "Yeah but..." Ginny didn't know what to say. "I still love you. I have for a long time. You should honestly know that by now. I thought you never loved me. I thought I had a problem! I kept loving you after you left me three times! I just can't stop myself. I was angry at you. A lot! But I learned to forgive you because these were all just things you HAD to do. I just guessed you hated me." She hung her head. "Are you kidding? You were the last thought I had before I died!" He exclaimed. They fell silent.

"I love you too." They both said at the same time. Ginny giggled. "Well now that I can sleep soundly knowing that you actually like me still, I think we should both get some rest." Harry said, making his way to his room. " I actually did try falling asleep. Warning: nightmares ensure. Terrible nightmares. Inexcusable, terrible, horrendous nightmares." Ginny said.

Harry took her hand and led her into his dorm. They both fell asleep quickly.

Harry knew she needed him at that moment. He needed her too. And for once, with Voldemort gone, he could be there for her. Always.


	2. Chapter two

"Get up Ronald! We're leaving to the burrow. The students will take the hogwarts express and floo is being arranged for the adults." Mrs. Weasley told Ron, who was sleeping on the maroon Gryffindor couch. "Ugh mom! Really? It's soooooo EARLYYYY!!!" Ron complained. Mrs Wesley shook her head. "Honestly Ronald, it's 3:35 in the afternoon. Where's your sister and Hermione and Harry?" She questioned.

"Hermione is probably already eating in the great hall, knowing her. The last time I saw Harry was in the boys dorm. And Ginny... I don't know. Maybe the girls dorm?" He replied as best he could.

Mrs Weasley nodded and headed towards the girls dorm first. When she went inside she was greeted by Summer Bloom, who was a seventh year and NOT a Gryffindor. Her parents were pure bloods, but not death eaters. Although weren't they close to bellatrix lestrange? "Hello Mrs. Weasley. I was just here checking on my sister."

Mrs Weasley peered at the bed next to Summer. There lay a sniffling Ariana Bloom, who was in fifth year, and WAS a Gryffindor. The Bloom family also included Armella, Ariana's twin, a slytherin like Summer. "With our parents." Summer replied, as seeing the curious look on Mrs weasleys face. "I don't know where your daughter is, I was in the slytherin dorms for the night. But I did see granger leaving here and going into the great hall at about three fifteen." She told Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you very much, Summer. I really appreciate it. And I hope there's no bad blood between our families?" Mrs Weasley asked, unsure. "Of course not. I don't really blame you for... Bella."

Mrs Weasley made her way back down the stairs. She contemplated going up to the boys dorm for Harry, but didn't have to once she spotted a very angry and sour Dean Thomas walk out of it.

"Hello Dean, I was wondering if Harry was up there?" Mrs Weasley asked politely. Dean sported a scowl for a split second, but then his look became sympathetic. He had just remembered that Harry had saved the world. Right.

"Er, yes. He and Ginny both." Dean said with a sad sigh. Mrs Weasley knew that Dean had broken up with Ginny, so she understood why he looked sad when mentioning her. But why was he so sour about Harry? And why was ginny even up there? So many questions. She decided if Ginny was up there, she could be up there too.

When she got up, she was shocked when she saw that Harry and Ginny were both asleep, together-ish. They were in different beds, but they're arms were dangling, and they were practically holding hands.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat. Harry woke up, but Ginny just stirred. "Mrs Weasley?! Oh... hello." He turned red. "I'm sorry, it was just that... you know... the trauma.. and nightmares... and um..." he mumbled.

Ginny actually woke up just now, but she saw Mrs Weasley straight away and turned bright pink. "Um, hi mum." She said. "Wait, WHATS going on here?" Mrs Weasley asked. She wasn't mad, she could never be mad at them after all that had happened, and they weren't doing anything bad. She was just extremely confused.

"Well, I didn't write about this because I didn't think it was worth mentioning. We actually dated for a small while before..." she trailed off. What?! Mrs Weasley never heard about this!

"Okay, so basically I split up with Dean coz I didn't really like him at all, I liked someone else. Then Harry asked- we'll not really. He kinda "expressed his feelings for me" in front of the entire common room after a quidditch match he couldn't participate in and we were together and all happy but then we broke up at the funeral because well, you can't really be Harry potters girlfriend In the middle of the war so um I never told you but then the war ended and what's the point in NOT being together anymore? So um here we are." Ginny said so fast, she could've given Eminem a run for his money.

Mrs Weasley was very happy for her daughter. And for Harry. All she knew was that they were happy. And she wanted to make sure they stayed that way.


	3. Chapter three

Bags packed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna got onto the train. "For the very last time." Ron remarked. Everyone went silent. "Is it though?" Ginny asked. "I mean, I still haven't completed my seventh year. I won't be able to get a job if I don't do my N.E.W.T.S." Hermione gasped. "You're right ginny! How will I find a job? Oh no! This is terrible. Our whole futures are a mess!" Hermione cries as everyone slid into a ginormous compartment.

"I don't think I want to go to school again.." Ron said in a small voice. Hermione actually started to cry right there in the compartment. "Our whole lives are going to be a mess! We may all be separated! We may never get jobs! OUR FUTURES ARE FALLING APART!" Hermione yelled loudly.

Just then, the new minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the compartment. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." he said, looking over at hermione. "No, have a seat minister." Harry said politely. "This about your future." Kingley said. "We need to get this sorted out!" Hermione squeaked.

"Harry, Ron and hermione, you have all been offered jobs as aurors at the ministry of magic. No N.E.W.T.s required." He said. They all gasped. "Now, I understand if you've had enough of that kind of stuff for now, but it's an offer." He said.

"I'm taking it." Ron said at once. "What? Ron! This is a big decision!" Hermione said. "I know. But I have to do this." Ron replied. "Me too" Harry piped up. "I'm doing this." He looked very confident. "Harry, I know I can't control your decisions, but after all you've been through, are you sure this is what you want?" Ginny asked, wearily. "Yes" he said. "Good. I have the contracts here." Kingsley said, handing the papers out. "Minister, I would like to continue school here at hogwarts. I need to get a job at the ministry. I have to make a change in the world." Hermione told the minister.

"Actually hermione, you could have that job without going to school." Kingsley said. "What?! Really!?" She asked. "Yes." Kingsley told her. "Well, I'll take that opportunity!" She said, absolutely grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, but you and me need to sort out the details properly. Come to my office on Thursday. We can work out arrangements." He said.

"So now that we know that hermione will not be going to school, and that Ron and Harry will start Auror training in the fall, I need to bring up the next thing. Ginny. Ginny, you have been offered a contract. Gwenog Jones wants you on her Holyhead Harpies quidditch team."

I swear no oft has ever heard a scream louder than the one that came out of Ginny's mouth right then. "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I WILL TAKE IT!!!!!" She said, tears of happiness streaming out of her eyes. Harry and hermione both gave her ginormous hugs. "Congrats Ginny!" Neville said. Ron's mouth just hung open. "HER? In the HOLLYHEAD HARPIES?" He asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Good, now we know ginny will start hollyhead training in the fall. Next order of business. Harry, you are the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin, the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." Kingley Stated. "Don't. Call. her. Nymphadora!" Ginny said, doing a spot on impression of Tonks, herself. Harry laughed.

"Well as they are no longer... here, I would like to talk about arrangements for the kid. He will be raised by Andromeda Tonks, Nymph- I mean, Tonk's mother. Although, he may visit you, stay with you, and be with you, as much as you, Anne and Teddy would like. But legally, you count as one of his legal guardians. As Anne's husband isn't here with us today either, she will be a single grandparent."

" wow. That's actually a lot of information to absorb. But thank you minister, these arrangements are perfect. I wouldn't be able to look over Teddy everyday." Harry said gratefully.

Kingsley nodded. "Lastly, mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. Mr Longbottom, you still have to take your NEWTs, but not all of them. You destroyed a Horcrux if I'm correct? And you wish to be a Herbology professor ? You need not go to school. You may take your Herbology NEWT sometime in the fall, then immediately proceed to teacher training." Kingley said.

Neville looked so happy in that moment. "Thank you thank you!" He said.

Kingsley was about to contour with Luna, but she started speaking first. "Kingsley, I want to be the editor of the quibbler. I need not take the NEWTs while my father can surely give me a place in his staff. I've always dreamed about writing about those crumple-horned snorkacks!!" She said, loudly and merrily.

Kingsley didn't really know what to say. "Erm, I guess you could do that then. No hogwarts." He said. "Well it looks like none of you are going to hogwarts." He said, his face falling.

Harry looked a bit emotional. Hogwarts was his home. His REAL home. Ginny thought.

Everyone laughed and talked on the way back, and at the train stop, ALL of them went to the burrow.

When they got in, Mrs Weasley had hen all seated at the large oak table in the forever home-y smelling kitchen. Fred broke down in sobs as he saw the family clock. Fred's spoon was spinning out of control, as Molly never included "dead" as one of the options. Ginny patted him on the back as she shed a few tears herself.

"We need to talk about the future." Molly said, looking at everyone almost wistfully.

Harry, Ginny, hermione, Luna, Ron and Neville explained what they had been offered and the deals they had sealed. Molly made her feelings clear that she thought everything was moving a bit too fast, but voiced her approval.

"Where's everyone going to live?" Ron asked before he could help himself. "I mean, me and Ginny can't really live here forever, now can we? And Harry has nowhere to go now that he can't/doesn't have to stay with the Dursley's anymore. I'm sure doesn't want to stay in the shop...alone. And not to mention Luna's house was destroyed by death eaters and hermione's parents are in bloody AUSTRALIA!" He went on.

Everyone thought silently to themselves. Ginny knee where she wanted to be, wherever Harry was. But did Harry want that too? Or would that be moving too fast? She thought that nothing was too fast because they now knew that they lived each other, so what was the problem?

Little did she know, Harry was thinking the exact same thing at that moment.


	4. Chapter four

Every Weasley child as well as hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville, andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin and Luna's father were seated at the wide oak table in the burrow's cosy kitchen.

The idea of trying to sort out everything about jobs, living spaces and just futures in general all in one afternoon right after a war made everyone's heads spin.

"I think we should get started by talking about Teddy." Andromeda said, cradling the little baby in her arms. His hair was a dark shade of turquoise blue.

Harry raised his hand lightly. "I actually recurved some news about that.."

A green colour sparked in the nearby fireplace, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom they had just spoken to previously, stepped out with dignity. "I need to talk to many families in the wizarding world at this moment, but you guys are definitely the most important. I need to be here as you make these descisions." Kingsley spoke deeply.

"Did you already talk about the living arrangements for Teddy? Please, he must live with his grandmother!" Andromeda requested. "And so he will. But Harry will also be considered a legal guardian of him." Kingsley spoke. Andromeda nodded.

"I think the thing that is standing out the most at the moment is that Harry has nowhere to live!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. Kingsley raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Actually If I remember correctly, he does own a property? Number twelve, Grimmauld place, to be exact?"

Harry hasn't thought about Grimmauld place at all. Would he have to live in that gloomy old cavern? It was expensive and all but not exactly homey. More like a place to hide than a place to live.

"But that's not all." Kingsley said, pulling up a chair for himself to be seated. "Harry, I have done some looking in, and research has told me that you are the last living descendant of Goodrich Gryffindor."

"wHaT?! GoDriC grYfFindO0r?!?!" Everyone in the room yelled uninanomously. "Yes." Kingsley replied calmly to the lot. "Which means," he added, "you have a grand inheritance. Your Gringotts vault includes about five million galleons, not including all the priceless artifacts in there. You have also inherited a house. A mansion to be exact. It is very beautiful, one of the most expensive in Britain. In a mixed muggle-wizard community, pecan pie specifics. It's private and the fidillius charm can also be put on it to make is more secretive to the paparazzi. And then we have that gigantic mansion that your parents left you. They didn't live in it, but they owned it. Not as expensive, but ten times more beautiful."

Everyone had wide eyes, mouths hanging open as far as they'd go. Harry was red, he was not in need of more things to brag about. Saviour of the wizarding world was enough, thanks.

"Which would you like to live in?" Arthur asked, breaking the long silence.

Ginny had this chance. Now was when she admitted it. Now was when she had to tell everyone that she wanted to live with him, even if he declined and made her look like a fool and left her heartbroken. Screw it, he told her he loved her.

"Harry, I don't care which house, but I want to be with you. I don't give an elf about if you pick Grimmauld place, or if Ron and hermione live with us too, I don't care. I just want to be with you." She told him openly and confidently in front of her whole family.

"Whew, I'm glad you said that. I didn't want to look like a fool by saying it first and then you telling me no." Harry sighed, relieved. "But I do care deeply about the house. I am not living in Grimmauld place. It's just not something I would even consider. And the gryffindor house is nice, expensive and aesthetically pleasing and all, but it's so formal and makes me seem like a big deal. Imagine the headlines! 'Boy who saved the wizarding world moves in to most historic and expensive building in Britain.' I don't like the sound of all that. On the other hand, my parents oldhoyse seems perfect. Of course that is if your parents even let you move in with me, if not, there is pecan pie way I'm living alone." He said, making everyone think deeply.

Molly and Arthur Weasley looked werrily at each other. "I for one would not at all mind Ginny moving in with you. It's obvious that you two love each other and that you'll take good care of her as she will you. I think this is perfect as long as you're happy. And that house is the perfect choice. Molly? Ginny?" Arthur smiled.

Molly stood up. "I don't know. This is all happening too fast. But I know. I know it has to all be happening this fast. We need to move on as fast as we let go. I am aware that if we don't sort everything out now, we'd be stuck. We can't get stuck. We all have to move on and let go. And Ginny, you have pecan pie idea how hard this is for me, you're my youngest. You're my baby. But this has to happen and I'd rather it be with Harry than with anyone else. And if anyone just deserves pure happiness, it's him. Yes Ginny, you can move into Lily and Jame's property with Harry. Just promise you'll be happy."

"I will mum. I'll stay happy."


	5. Chapter five

Harry had the broadest smile on his face. "Great. Awesome! Me and Ginny are moving into my parents old house!" He looked so happy.

"Mum! You're letting them LIVE together?!" Ron asked in disbelief. "They're so public about their relationship, imagine how theyd act privately!" Ron gaped.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Erm, Okay then. Harry and Ginny living- check!" Kingley said, using a dark ink pen to mark a few things down in his leather brown journal.

"Next order of business, Hermione. Hermione, you're parents are lost in Australia and will be hard to track down. Very hard. However, there are ways we can solve this problem. 1. We can send Ron and/or Harry down to Australia to track down your parents as part as their author training. You could also come." Kingsley stated. Ginny shook her head.

"You are not going to bloody AUSTRALIA." Ginny said simply but seriously. "Yeah, I'm not." Harry said. Kingsley nodded and sighed. "Okay... So Ron could go with hermione alone, Ron could go with hermione and another auror in training, Ron could go with a perfessional auror, or we could send two professional aurors, or one professional and one in training." Kingsley finished, letting out a deep breath. "And whoever goes can spend time doing research, or could just go." He added.

Mrs Weasley facepalmed at the same time ginny groaned and Harry let out a big sigh and Teddy started crying. "...more big disions."

"I want to go." Ron said. "If he goes, I'm going!" Hermione said. "But I want to do a bit of research at an office before leaving." Ron said. Hermione nodded. Then hermione did something very unexpected. "What's home renovation with magic like?" She asked. "Well, it's pretty easy, you just have to use magic to repair things and clean things, and go jut to buy nice furniture." Arthur shrugged.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Okay Harry, hear me out. I'm about to ask a lot out of you, so it's okay if you say no. Can I live in Grimmauld place? I want to fix it up. It'll look beautiful." She said. Harry looked shocked.

"Well, as long as no one else needs it, you can have it, yeah..." he said. "Amazing!!!" Hermione squealed.

"Okay im sorry, so I'm living alone with Harry in a beautiful expensive mansion, Harry is now one of Teddy's legal guardians, I get to play for the hollyhead harpies, Harry and Ron are aurors, Neville's a teacher, Luna's a Luna, hermione WANTS to live in Grimmauld place to do _home renovations _and after tons of research she's running off with Ron to _Australia?!" _Ginny cried.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"We're not done yet." Kingsley said calmly. Ginny attempted an overly dramatic fall out of her chair (Harry's instincts caught her). "You're kidding." She said, dramatically from Harry's lap. Xenophilious Lovegood took Ginny's former chair, as he had been standing this whole time. But he didn't sit on It, he squatted on it. "?¿" Ron seemed to say. "I don't want to sit on the hurlaboolaps." He said as though it explained everything. "Ooooh!" Luna said softly.

Kingsley looked weirded out and a little impatient. "Okay! So now, Harry you are going to attend a hearing on Thursday right after my meeting with hermione." He said. Harry's eyes widened.

He needed a hearing? He just saved the whole damned worled! "Oh, don't worry. It's not you're hearing. It's the hearing of Narcissa Malfoy. You are the main person who helps decide if she's innocent based on past events. The hearing for Draco Malfoy will be held on this Wednesday and you have to attend that too." Kingsley said. Harry groaned. "It's okay." Molly assurer him. "Lucius Malfoy is already in Azkaban." Kingsley added and hermione gasp and help two hands over her mouth. Kingsley nodded.

"Hermione parents- Check! Hermione and Ron living- check! Hearings for the Malfoys- check! Teddy custody-check! Professions- check! Now what? Oh yes, The Lovegood house has been rebuilt, but you need to be the ones to decorate it!" Kingsley said with a smile towards the Lovegoods. "Amazing."

"Okay. Now we have everything sorted out!" Kingsley smilled at the group sadly. Right before he left by flop, he said something only Harry, Ginny, Ron and hermione could hear him say.

"It'll be a nice life."


	6. Chaptersix

"Ok. We're packing now. Packing. Packing. Packing." Hermione looked flustered.

"Ron! Come help me with packing!" She cried.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell..?" He said as he walked into the room.

Hermiones belongings were spewed everywhere. There were books, papers and all sorts of random things. There were boxes piled up against the wall.

"This is a mess!" He shouted. Hermione nodded. "I feel terrible! This isn't even my room! It's Ginny's!" She sighed. "And I still have to go back to my actual house to get my stuff... oh my god, everything's just so stressful." She said. Ron shook his head.

"Mione, there's no time limit. You can take your time moving. Just take it slow." He said. Hermione nodded. "Got it. How about I take a break. Let's get some ice cream or something." Ron agreed.

They both went out the door, leaving the big mess behind.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were being shown the new house. They met Kingsley outside, and he greeted. "Hello! How was it after I left yesterday?" He asked them.

Ginny shrugged. "We all ate pretty awkwardly, then Harry went to stay in Rons room." It wasn't that exciting.

Harry was busy eyeing the beautiful house. It had glass windows instead of walls in the front, and it looked really big. It was modern, with lots of balconies and a white smooth surface instead of bricks, which he liked. It looked very rectangular with about five floors. It was perfect.

"Shall we go inside?" Kingsley asked after a long conversation with Ginny about quidditch tryouts.

He nodded.

He took them inside to a giant entryway with extremely high ceilings. "These ceilings are so tall we could practically ride brooms in here. If it wasn't for that huge chandelier." Ginny said, looking up to a big crystal masterpiece.

He took them through, where they soon took a right into the living room. It was beautifully decorated, and it had a lot of sunlight due to the window walls. Any wall that wasn't window in the inside of the house was marble. There was a huge TV, and beautiful sofas with crystal studs on the edge.

"This is literally the most beautiful living room I've ever seen. We get to LIVE HERE." She couldn't believe it.

One of the walls had a fireplace built in, except the wood was sitting on color changing jewls. With just the flick of a switch, the colour Changed. "I like how this fireplace isn't on the ground, rather stuck in the middle of this wall." Ginny giggled. (Fireplaces like this are real, I've seen one. Colour changing jewls and all...)

He led them around the fireplace wall and into the kitchen. Marble island, clean white cabinets, it was breathtaking. Ginny loved the Burrow's kitchen because of how comfortable and homey it was, but she didn't know until now how much she loved modern white kitchens.

Kingsley went on to show them the entirety of the house, some highlights being...

• the beautiful heated pool with colour changing lights

• The jet tubs in the amazing bathrooms

• the "rec room" in the basement with a billiards table and a full flat screen tv

• the five bedrooms, one of which Harry chose as the master

• and finally, the two closets that were as big as Ginny's bedroom in the burrow.

Kingsley had also asked who was taking which bedroom, which was a bit awkward.

Ginny had assumed that they'd share a bedroom, but had second thoughts when she thought of her mother. "You're only 16!" She could practically hear her voice saying. She'd be coming of age this summer.

Harry had assumed that they'd have separate bedrooms, but once the idea of sharing one struck him, he couldn't get it out of his head.

They told Kingsley that they'd decide later, and happily left.

"That was one heck of a house." Ginny said, licking the ice cream she'd bought. Mint, her favourite.

"Yeah..." he said, still thinking of the bedroom situation. "Er, Gin... what're our sleeping arrangements?" He asked. Ginny awkwardly licked her ice cream.

"Um, what were you thinking?" She asked, reversing the question. Harry sighed. Putting the idea out there of sharing would sound humiliating if she didn't agree.

"That master was pretty sweet." She said, also not wanting to be the first one to throw the idea out. "Yep." He said. He decided to go with a question that could help him decipher what she wanted.

"What bedroom was your favourite?" He asked. Ginny took some time to think. "The master and the other one with the giant closet." She said, answering truthfully. "Okay..." he said.

That didn't really help. "Which one do you want to be in?" He asked.

Ginny knew that there was no way out of this one. "Well, they both are really nice... which one do you want?" She asked, dodging the question yet again.

Harry groaned internally. "Well, I like the master better." He said. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Interesting." Ginny said.

Harry let out an irritated sigh. "That's good." She added. This sparked an interest in Harry.

'Good' as in, good because she wanted the other one? Or 'good' as in she was happy to be having the master as well? "What kind of good?" He asked.

"Good for me." She replied.

_Is she serious?_ He thought, still irritated. That didn't help at all.

Ginny decided that Harry might be the type of person to like sleeping on their own, so she took a chance. "So I'll start moving my things into the second bedroom?" She asked, saying the opposite of what she wanted.

Harry looked surprised. He thought Ginny might be the type of person not to like sleeping on their own, so he took a chance. "Really? I thought you'd want to, you know... share the master."

_That sounded stupid after what she'd said. Stupid potter. Now she's going to think you're pressuring her! _He scolded himself.

"You wouldn't mind that?" She said, very surprised. Harry looked at the ground and shook his head. "It'd be nic- cool." He said, still very unsure.

"I mean, I'd like that a lot, but my mum would know when she sees all my stuff in your room, and I don't know how she'd react." Ginny sighed, sitting on a nearby park bench. Harry nodded. "I know what you mean."

They thought for a bit, until Ginny said something Softley. "I could have a room decorated how I like it with all my stuff, but it wouldn't be my room. It could be like, my 'decoy' room. That sounded scandalous, didn't it?" Harry laughed. "A bit, but that's a pretty good idea. It would be your room, but not _your _room. And we wouldn't really be lying to your mum, because it's still your room." He said.

Ginny smiled. "Awesome. We know where are rooms are now." She said happily.

They got a bit bored while sitting on the bench, so they started walking. They ended up in a cute little village near the house.

"Ooh, a spa!" Ginny said, pointing to a beautifully decorated red and white building.

Harry looked to the other side of the village and spotted a big white building with tall fair columns. "Well, there's the mayors office." He said. Ginny shrugged.

"Hey, have you ever done rollerskating before?" She asked suddenly. "Um, no..." he said unsurely. "Wanna try it?" She aksed. "Um, not particularly.." he said, not exactly sure where this conversation would lead. She rolled her eyes. "Have fun." She said, before pulling his hand into a pretty store with a rainbow sign that said "skateskaterollerskates" on it.

Now read the news with Ron and Hermione! (Random cute bit I wrote, not knowing which story to put it in)

Back in the ice cream shop that Harry and ginny were just at, was Ron and Hermione. They were both sitting at a table eating. Hermione was looking outside peacefully, listening to the quiet music playing in the shop.

"Oh god!" Ron said, slamming his hand in his forehead. "What is it?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows at the sudden movement. "The news!" He said. "Bad things are happening everywhere." He said.

**[skip next paragraph if you're not done season three of ST]**

(Timeline kind of not really matches, everything here happens in the 80s or 90s, when the battle ended.) Hermione looked at the newspaper he was holding. "Small town in Illinois cursed? Chemical leaks, deaths, and evil Russian conspiracies?" She read aloud. "Ron, This has got to be fake news. Look at this, 'Hawkins lab chemical experiment kills high school student, Barbara Holland, leading people to believe the lab is run by evil Russians who are conspiring against Americans? Local chief police, Jim Hopper dies in another 'chemical leak', which convinced people that the Russians are, indeed, trying to work against us by opening a secret portal to another dimension?' Come on!" She said.

"It could be true!" He said, finishing off his chocolate nut fudge cone. Hermione shook her head. "Not a chance." She said. "This whole newspaper's fake. Look at this stuff." She said, opening it to another page.

"I recognize that girl. Wasn't she like, a fourth or third year slytherin or something? I remember seeing her get sorted!" Ron said, pointing to another picture.

"I don't remember her..." hermione said, sighing. There was a picture of a pretty girl with slightly Curly red hair and winged eyeliner wearing an nice blue dress. "girl becomes star of 13: the musical on Broadway.' It read.

Hermione flipped the page. "Newest trend: PAC-man" she read. "What's a pac man?" Ron asked. "Apperently a video game..." hermione replied, reading.

"There's an interview with the slytherin..." hermione said. "Her name's Grande. Don't you remember snape yelling "20 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN FOR GRANDE!" Then she'd wear that smug look? And she'd sing in the halls, which made mcgonagall take points from her only because she hated slytherin? And then snape giving her points for the singing?" Ron tried to remind her.

"All I remember is Mcgonagall yelling about 'grande's hallway racket'." She shrugged. "Look, it says here that everyone needs to have a 'Koosh ball', because it's the latest trend." She said. "And scrunchies are 'all the rage' it says here." She continued. "Yeah, basically every teen girl on planet earth has a scrunchie." Ron said.

"Hey," hermione said, turning her attention to the next picture. "Have you ever watched either of these trending shows?" She asked. Ron took a look. "Nope, F•R•I•E•N•D•S and Full house. Never seen 'em. Muggle stuff. We should try watching them." He suggested. "I remember my parents watching this, here, it's called the fresh prince of bel-air. It's new." She said. "Wow, that quality's amazing!" He said. "Muggle tech." She smiled.

"Have you ever eaten a lunchable?" He asked. "Yes, why?" She asked. "Ads." He replied. "Look at this article, the Toronto Blue Jays are playing really good baseball this year!" She said. Ron looked confused. "What about blue balls?" He asked, laughing. "Baseball is a muggle sport, the blue jays are a team, and I believe Toronto is in Canada." She said. Ron nodded.

"Hey guys?" A teen came up to their table and asked. "The shops closing." He said. They both nodded and left, Ron shoving the newspaper into a roll in his back pocket.


End file.
